The best kind of love, Imprinted love
by Dreaming-A-Storm
Summary: What happens when you imprint with a girl who hates your guts, Paul is about to find out that. After he does something to his imprint that wasn't ment for her he finds out what it feels like when someone you care about is angry at you. If that wasn't bad enough the girl's world is turned upside down by the fact that Paul alive and a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1: Freshmen and Seniors

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! I'm back! This is my second twilight fanfic and I love writing this. Okay so I got this idea when I was watching Mr. Bean in the living room with my mom. She kept on telling me that I had to get many things ready for my fifteenth birthday and the idea just popped into my head. This is another imprint paring with my own personal twist. I decided that I wanted to make a Paul and his imprint story, but I didn't want to use Rachel as his mate cause I'm just weird like that. So I made up a totally different character for him and here is what my idea turned into. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight or any of its characters, I do however own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

***Chapter 1: Freshmen and Seniors, not a good idea.**

* * *

Camila's POV:

"Camila hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day back to school!" My mom yells from the kitchen. I had gotten suspended two weeks ago after I shoved the garbage that the lunch-ladies call food down the vice principal's pants. Why did do it? Because the dude had yelled at me for something I hadn't done. I grumble and burry my head deeper into my pillow. Whoever is responsible for inventing high school, I hate them. I mean whose idea was it to place awkward-in-the-middle-of-puberty 14 year olds with slightly mature 18 year olds. High school is just a blood bath waiting to happen. I hear my door open and footsteps getting closer to my bed. I wrap myself up in my blanket and scream when it gets pulled from under me and I go flying to the floor. I glare up at my dad who is laughing and holding my blanket in front of him.

"What was that for, papi? I could have landed on my neck and died. I could have broken my hand or leg. Or worse, I could have peed my pants." I shriek. I know, I know, I'm overreacting, but you try staying calm when you are woken up and thrown to the floor.

"Please Cam, you are stronger than that. What happened to my little girl? The one that promised me that one day she was going to be a Mexican-Pro-Wrestler and be the most feared girl in the world." He jokes.

"That little girl only shows up in between the hours of 7 and 8 in the afternoon." I grumble. My accent starts to make itself known. I sigh and try to calm down so that it can go away. Even though I was born here my mom insisted that for the first five years of my life I speak nothing but her native language, which is Spanish. So now every time I get angry I tend to mix my Spanish and my English and end up speaking with an accent or plain out yelling in Spanish.

"Papi could you please leave so that I can get ready?" I ask annoyed. He chuckles and gives me a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. I lock my door, throw off my dirty clothes and yank on clean ones. I put on my blue written on Convers and grab my black messenger bag. I run into the kitchen where my mom and dad are sitting. My mom is holding my 3 month old brother in her arms.

I look a lot like my mom. I have her curly brown hair with tints of gold in it, but you can only see the gold if the sun hits it or a light is shining at it directly. My eyes, just like hers are really light greyish brown. The only thing we don't have in common is my Quileute tan and my height, which I get from my dad. My brother on the other hand looks more like my dad. He has his jet black hair and his dark brown eyes. I give my mom and dad a hug and run out the house with an apple in my mouth. I jump over the white picket fence that separates my front yard from my neighbors' and go up to ring the doorbell. I finish my apple while I wait for the door to open.

"Good morning Cam." Sue Clearwater greets me when she opens the door.

"Good morning Sue. Is Seth ready yet?" I ask her. Sue is like my second mother. I have always enjoyed her company more than my mother's. but don't tell my mom I said that because she will slap me into next year. Sue shakes her head and leads me into the living room. I throw my apple away and sit down while she goes up the stairs and yells at Seth to hurry up. I take out a sharpie and doodle on my shoe while I wait for Seth to come down. I have finished drawing a small rose by the time I hear Seth running down the stairs. He comes around the corner and beams when he sees me on the couch waiting for him. I haven't seen him in the 2 weeks I was suspended. My mom had put me in house arrest. She wouldn't even let me look outside the window.

"About time, I was just about to go up there and throw a bucket of cold water on you so that you would hurry up." I tease. He laughs and helps me up. We say good bye to his mom and start to walk down the sidewalk with our hands held together. Once we are out of sight of the house he stops me and gives a gentle peck on the lips and continues walking. Seth is my best friend. We have lived next to each other ever since we were both born. We became best friends one day during kinder garden. One of the older boys was giving Seth a wet willy, so I had ran up to the older boy and kicked him in his sensitive area. He went to cry to the teacher and told her that Seth and I were bullying him. That was the first detention we ever got. Ever since that day we have been inseparable. We did everything together. He was also my first kiss so that made us even closer. I pull my hand away from his and turn to face him.

"I bet I can bet you to school." I challenge. He looks down at me with a grin on his face.

"You are on." He says. We count down from 5 and take off. I run as fast as fast as I can and don't stop until I reach the school parking lot. I love running, the feel of the wind in my hair, the sound of my feet on the ground. I turn around and give Seth a smug look. He might have gotten taller than me, but I am still way faster than he is.

"Camila!" a girl yells. I turn to the voice and find my friend Leila trying to catch up to us. She huffs to a stop next to Seth and smiles up at me.

"This is going to be a great day. I can just feel it. The sun is shining down on us, making your hair all golden and mine all shiny. You are allowed back inside the high school, and you can keep on helping me with my mission of getting rid of all the freshmen boys and hunt down real men." She muses. Seth pretends to look hurt by the real men comment and I laugh and walk to the building. Leila must have jinxed my day because from that point on it got bad. I found out that the principal must have told all the teachers to make sure I wasn't armed because every hour I was patted down at the door before I was allowed inside the classroom. My locker is located in between two seniors, freakishly tall seniors if I may add, and they kept on talking about girls they were going to screw. My hair started to get in my way and when I tried to put it into a pony tail the rubber band broke and somehow poked me in the eye. Let's just say that by lunch I was so pissed off that Leila had to drag me outside and sit me down on the grass to calm down.

"Calm down Cam, take deep breaths, in and out, in and out." Leila suggests making breathing motions with her hands.

"Leila, I'm angry, I'm not giving birth." I spit. She giggles but keeps quiet. I take deep breaths and I'm about to calm down when something hard and wet hits my back. I jump up and whirl around to find three tall boys trying not to laugh. I start to shake.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT, THAT…" I reach behind me touch my back. When I bring my hand back I see that my fingers are covered in brown chunky things. "MEATLOAF AT ME!"

Four pairs of confused eyes stare straight at me.

"Cam, um, what did you just say?" Leila asks. I look at her and I feel my face heat up. I just realized that I was so angry I was speaking in Spanish. I repeat what I said but this time in English. Once I'm done talking one of them starts to laugh. I glare up at him; I mean this dude is huge. When my eyes meet his I take a startled step back. He has the most beautiful eyes I have seen, dark brown almost black. He has the famous Quileute tan. His black hair is cropped short and his muscles are straining against his black shirt.

I look at down at his hands and see that his tray is the only one that has no food on it. How dare he!? I don't care how hot he looks, I officially hate him.

* * *

**So what do you think? How am I doing so far? Camila is one of my favorite characters I ever made. She's just like me in so many ways but also very different from me. So anyways, please review and tell me what you think.**

**IMPORTAN INFO! PLEASE READ:**

**I can't post the second chapter of this story until I am done with my other one, The wolf, the girl and the ghost, because if I post the second chapter of this story it's going to give away the ending of the other story. So please bear with me and I'll try to finish the other story quickly so I can post the second chapter.**

**Song that inspired this chapter:**

***Sexy naughty bitchy me – Tata Young.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meatloaf and Love

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chapter 2, continuing on from the meatloaf accident, but in Paul's point of view. A million thank yous to all of you that review, alerted and favorited (that's not even a word, but it serves my point) my story. I know I said that I was going to finish my other story before I posted this chapter but seeing as how I got writers block that could take a LONG time and I didn't think that that would be fair to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters, I do however own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

***Chapter 2: You know you love a girl when you throw meatloaf at her back.**

* * *

Paul's POV:

"I can't wait to get to Emily's and eat some real food and not the garbage that they give us." I complain as I look down at the chunky meatloaf on my tray. It looks more like puke than food.

"Yeah, I'm with Paul on this one. I mean we're werewolves and nothing can hurt us, but I'm pretty sure that if we ate this we would die." Quil says. He looks down at his food thoughtfully, something he NEVER does, (I mean look thoughtful, not the other one) grabs a piece of meatloaf and throws it at me. I duck and he runs in front of me. I grab my whole plate of meatloaf and throw it at him. He moves away and the meatloaf ends up hitting the back of a freshman girl. She jumps up and whirls around to face me, Quil, and Jared. When she sees that we are trying not to laugh she starts to shake.

"QUE DEMONIOS MALDITO! QUIEN DEMONIOS ME ABENTO ESE, ESE…" she reaches behind her to touch her back. She brings her hand back and looks at her meatloaf covered fingers. "PATEL DE CARNE!" We all stare at her with confused faces.

"Cam, um, what did you just say?" the girl next to her asks. Cam looks at her and she blushes. She repeats what she said but this time in English. Once she's done talking I start to laugh. She glares up at me. When my eyes meet hers I stop laughing and she takes a startled step back. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her curly brown hair is surrounding her like a halo and shining gold in the sun. Her eyes are a really warm greyish brown. Even though she must be around 15 she is tall for her age.

She looks down at my hands and then back up at me with hate in her eyes. She mumbles something in Spanish and makes her way to the school. I go after her and grab her arm to stop her. She turns around slowly and I can see that she is trying her best not to smack me.

"What?" she snarls. Her accent is showing and I think she's aware of that because she her cheeks turn pink.

"I-I am so sorry." I stammer. Sheesh look at that, me, Paul, the big bad wolf, is afraid of a little 15 year old; a really angry and beautiful 15 year old.

"Save it for someone who actually cares." She says and stalks off into the school. Her friend grabs both of their bags and runs off after her.

For the rest of the day I'm on the lookout for her. It isn't until we are both in our last hour class that I finally spot her. Apparently we both have gym together, the sad thing is that it's almost the end of the year and this is the first time that I have noticed her. Seth, Embry and Embry's imprint, Seraphine, also have this class with us. When Cam enters the gym she is holding on to her stomach and trying to catch her breath. There are tears in her eyes and she can't seem to stop laughing. Seth is walking next to her laughing. His arm is around her waist and he is rolling his eyes at her. Cam is wearing a different shirt than the one she was wearing at lunch. It's a white V-neck shirt that is too big on her. The shirt seems familiar for some reason. Then I remember what that reason is. That's Seth's 'lucky' shirt. I growl and try to control my shaking.

Embry and Seraphine walk up to them and start talking. Cam wipes her tears while smiling at them. Seth says something to her and points at me. Cam looks and her smile is quickly replaced by a scowl. She tells them something and walks over to the bleachers on the other side of the gym. Seth gives me a confused look and goes join Cam on the bleachers. They start to talk and I thank god that I have super werewolf senses so that I can listen to both of them.

"Camila are you okay?" Seth asks.

"Yep, just fine." She answers.

"Don't you want to go say hi to Paul?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he ruined my favorite shirt."

"Please, go say hi to him, for me." Seth pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope."

"Please, I promise to buy you a shirt exactly like the one he ruined." She gives him a long look and sighs. She rummages through her backpack and takes out a sharpie. She uncaps it and start to write on her shoes.

"What you writing?" Seth asks.

"Dear shoe, if I rip Paul's face off it is Seth's fault for bribing me into going to say hi to Paul." Camila answers. She caps the sharpie and puts it back in her backpack. Seth gives her a huge grin and helps her up. They come over my way and stop in front of me.

"Hey idiot." Camila mumbles while glaring at me.

"Hey Camila." I answer her. Her name rolls perfectly off my tongue.

"Can I go now?" She asks looking at Seth.

"Hmm, how much did you like that shirt?" Seth asks her.

"Why?" she asks looking at him suspiciously.

"You have to tell Paul something about yourself before I buy you the shirt."

"What!? That's so not fair! You said I only had to say hi to him!"

"I'm the one paying for it." She growls and glares at me.

"My name is Camila," she says through her teeth, "and I hate you."

She storms off and goes back to the bleachers where she was sitting. Seth sighs and sits on the ground next to me. My eyes follow her retreat and once Seth sees that my eyes are glued on her he gives me a knowing look.

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" he asks me sadly.

"Yeah. Why are you sad?"

"I was hoping that she would have been my imprint." I feel jealousy run through me.

"How do you know her?" I ask. She doesn't seem like the type of person that would accept a stranger's shirts, no matter how messed up hers is.

"We live right next to each other. We've been best friends since we were both babies. We have done everything together. We were potty trained together, learned to walk and talk together, broke our arms together, got detention together, had our first kiss together…" I interrupt him. Seth kissed _my_ imprint? Oh I am so going to rip his lips off his face. I start to shake and Seth stops moving. Embry leaves Seraphine's side and runs towards me. I'm shaking so bad that Embry has to push me out the gym doors and into the forest. I phase and stare into the gym window. Seth had moved back to Camila's side and is poking her sides, making her laugh.

* * *

**Yes, I FINALLY finished this chapter. God I'm so happy it's done, you try typing while having a stomach ache. Well anyways, enough of my complaining. Now for those of you who don't know who Seraphine is, she was in my first ever twilight fanfic, and she's Embry's imprint. I added her in this fanfic because I really liked both of them. **

**Please make my day and Review :)**

**Song that inspired this chapter:**

***She is love – Parachute**

* * *

**Answer to reviews:**

***latinaintheblood: ****well that makes 2 of us. i also mix my spanish and english when im angry, nervous or excited.**

***scigeekgirl & *sefaltreal: i'm glad you guys like my story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stalkers and Friends

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is Chapter 3! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, alerted, or favorited (this is my new favorite none real word) my story. It was funny how one day this past week my phone kept on lighting up and telling me that I had received an email from FanFiction. My mom thought that my phone was possessed, she was about to perform an exorcism on it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however own al the OCs used in this story.**

**(**_**Italics = wolf thoughts)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Time passes, people change, friends ignore you, and stalkers stalk. **

* * *

Camila's POV:

It has been 2 months since the meatloaf incident and I still haven't forgiven Paul. Seth has tried to bribe me into talking to him, but nothing he offers me will ever make me want to willingly talk to Paul. So as a result I have to listen to Seth compliment Paul during all of the classes we have together, which is pretty much everything but lunch. You'd think I'd be happy when lunch came, but I'm not. Leila and Paul have the same lunch as I do, and as a result I have to listen to Leila gush about how hot she thinks Paul is and about how much she wishes he would ask her out. So now the only Paul-free-time I have is after school, and that sometimes isn't possible. I guess it doesn't help that I live in a tiny reservation or that I spend all of my free time outside because I hate being stuck inside my house. Where ever I go I find Paul. If I go to the beach, he's there with his friends. If I go to the store, he's there buying groceries. I wonder what I have to do for him to get a hint and realize that I don't want to have anything to do with him.

* * *

C&P

* * *

Why do all of my bad days have to happen on the rare days when the sun decides it wants to show its bright huge self? I have just finished reading a text from Leila. She texted me that I should forget about me ever being her friend for stealing her crush. Well is it my fault that stupid Paul decided he wanted to publicly stalk me? No. I am already in a bad mood when my dad bursts into my room. His hair is sticking up in every direction. His eyes are red and he has dark circles under them. He comes up to where I'm sitting on my bed, pushes me off and collapses in it. I fall to the floor and hit my funny bone on the bed side table. That little action throws me off the edge. I start to shake violently and my body erupts into uncontrollable pain. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to leave. When I finally open my eyes again I see that my little episode went unnoticed by my sleeping dad. I reach up to touch his shoulder only to freeze when a giant golden paw appears in front of me. I move my hand back and the paw mimics the move. Then I realize that that paw belongs to me. I start to freak out and I go to look at myself in the mirror. Instead of seeing my normal self I see a giant golden wolf with greyish brown eyes.

Okay I must be dreaming. I go back to my dad and nudge him with my muzzle. He grumbles but keeps on sleeping. I nudge him again and this time he opens his eyes. They go as wide as saucers when he sees me standing in front of him.

"Camila?" he asks. I nod and he jumps out of bed.

"Oh this is not good, not good. I have to take you to Sam, he'll know what to do." he mumbles. He tippy toes out of my room and motions for me to do the same. I'm glad that my room is right in front of the back door, that way my mom doesn't see us sneaking out. My dad leads me through the forest and we stop in front of a cute house. Dad walks to the door and knocks. After a few minutes a tall Quileute man answers. His eyes are drawn to me and his face fills with sadness.

"Why did she change?" my dad asks.

"I don't know. The only other female to have ever phase is Leah and we don't know why she did." the man I'm assuming is Sam answers.

"Well can you help her?" dad asks.

"Yeah, but it might take a few weeks for her to be able to control her temper." Dad nods and walks over to me. He gives me a hug and whispers good bye. What a good father. He makes me turn into a wolf, sneaks me out of the house, brings me to the house of a stranger and leaves me here. He should win the most responsible parent award, note the sarcasm. Not that I'm complaining, this is really awesome in a way. I mean how many of you are able to say you can turn into a giant dog, that's right, not many. Sam walks up to me and touches my muzzle. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod.

"Okay, wait here until I tell you to." He walks into the forest and hides behind a tree. A few minutes later I feel someone sharing my mind space with me.

"_Okay Camila, you can come here."_ Sam's voice says in my head. Jesus, how much weirder can this get, next thing I know I'll be growing antennas and shooting fire through my nose. Sam gives a wolfy chuckle and runs next to me. He's a pitch black wolf with an air of authority surrounding him.

"_No antennas or fire breathing, I promise."_ He assures me. Sigh, what a shame that fire breathing could have come in handy. Sam chuckles again and motions for me to follow him. We run through the forest and Sam explains what's going on to me. He tells me about how the Quileute legends I was told when I was a kid are real. How vampires are real and a group of them is living at Forks. He tells me that so far Leah and I are the only females to ever shift into wolves. Half way through his explanation my stomach growls, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. My stomach growls again, but louder this time. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. I hear soft footsteps near a few feet away from me. I turn and spot an injured deer. It looks like it has a few hours left to live. That triggers something inside me.

"_Hey Sam, is it okay if I…if I, um, eat the deer?"_ I ask him. He looks at me for a long time and hears my stomach growl again. If I don't eat something soon I'm going to pass out. He sighs and nods his head.

"_I guess in a way you would be doing the deer a favor by putting it out of its misery."_ He says. I turn back to the deer and let my wolf instincts take over. I crouch low on the ground, let out a warning growl and spring. I break the deer's neck so that it doesn't feel any pain anymore and start to eat on its meat.

"_Do you want to meet the rest of the pack?"_ Sam asks a little while later. I nod and continue to eat my meal. He lets out an urgent howl and I crouch protectively over my food. I don't care who it is, no one is going to take my food away.

* * *

**Tada, there chapter 3 is done, finished, complete, ACABADO. Yeah, that's right, I know my Spanish. Camila gets real protective about her food, just like Paul. Aren't they just purr-fect for each other? **

**Well, anyways please REVIEW!**

**Song that inspired this chapter:**

***Stop and Stare – One Republic**

* * *

**Answer to reviews:**

***Sefaltreal: Thanks for your concern, my stomach got better as soon as I drank some tea. And as for the Paul point of view thing, I'm actually making all of the odd chapters in Camila's point of view and all of the even chapters in Paul's.**


	4. Chapter 4: Quil's problems and his mom

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chap. 4! Thanks to all of you that review, alerted, or favorited my story. You guys voted and the Paul and Camila imprinting on each other won.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters, I do however own all of the OCs used in this story. **

_**(Italics = wolf thoughts)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quil's problem with understanding why his naked mother is not a nice sight.**

* * *

Paul's POV:

"Poow Pauly, his imprinty wimpy won't tawk to him." Quil teases. I am about to punch the lights out of him when we hear an urgent howl coming from the woods. We all exchange worried looks and run into the forest, stripping and phasing. We run to were the howl came from and find Sam standing in a meadow looking at something in the shadows of the trees. I turn and see that a large golden wolf crouching over a deer. This wolf is skinnier and more graceful looking than the rest of us. The wolf lifts its head and swallows the raw meat in its mouth. Ugh gross. The wolf turns its head to look at me and I start to drown in her greyish brown eyes.

"_Great, being a wolf I'm okay with, but being part of a pack that has Paul the idiot in it, count me out."_ Camila says. Her words hurt me, which is exactly the effect that she wanted. She starts to think happy thoughts and starts to change back into a human when horror fills her head and she stops.

"_What's wrong?"_ I ask with concern in my voice, she was doing so well.

_"You know what, I think I'll just stay a wolf for the rest of my existence."_ she says, going back to finish what is left of the deer.

_"What? Why?"_ Quil asks.

_"Because I want to."_

_"That isn't a very good answer." _

_"Because I don't want you to see me naked."_

_"That still isn't a very good answer. We see each other naked all the time."_

_"Fine, then let me put this in a way you understand. Hmm let's see. Okay I think I_ _got it. So let's say you invite the whole_ **male** _pack to your house to spend the night. They agree and you leave to go buy food. They arrive earlier than planned and they run into your mom, who is a _**woman,** _and who for some reason decided that she wanted to walk around the house naked. How would you feel if you had to listen to the guys thinking about your naked mom?"_ she had a point, but of course Quil being Quil he didn't know what it was.

"_I still don't see what the problem is."_ Camila rolls her eyes at him and lies down on her belly.

_"Hey I heard the howl, what's wrong?"_ Seth's voice enters our heads.

_"Hey Seth."_ Camila says.

_"Cam!?" _Seth responds.

_"Nice to see you too, best friend. How was my day you say, oh it was wonderful thank you for asking." _She says standing up.

_"Sorry."_ Seth mumbles. He runs into the clearing and goes to stand next to Camila. He lowers his head and starts to lick the blood off her face. Once he's done he lies done next to her and she gets on her stomach again and places her head on top of his back and closes her eyes. I growl and glare at Seth.

_"Idiot, stop growling at Seth."_ Camila orders. I whimper but stay quiet.

_"Quil go find Leah, tell her that we need her help and tell her to bring an extra pair of her clothes for Camila."_ Sam says. Quil nods and leaves the clearing.

_"Paul you're on patrol. The rest of you are free to go."_ Sam orders. They all nod and one by one they leave and phase. By the time I'm miles away from the clearing the only people left as wolves are me, Camila, and Seth.

_"Oh Seth before I forget. My quinceañera is happening in two months and I was wondering if you wanted to come to it."_ Camila says.

_"What's a queen-z-nora?"_ he asks.

_"A_ **quinceañera** _is celebrated by Hispanic girls on their 15th birthday. That's the day that they officially become woman."_

_"And you want me to come to your woman hood party. Isn't that kind of dangerous, I mean with me being the only boy there. Unless you're planning on using me to achieve your woman hood."_

_"What the hell Seth? I'm inviting you to a suit and tie event where there will be cake and men, and women, and children, and _**clothes.**_"_

_"Oh then in that case, count me in."_

_"Thanks, and you can bring whoever you want." _

_"Okay, hmm, hey Paul do you want to come to Cam's party with me."_ Seth asks me.

_"If it's okay with Camila." _

_"Is it okay with you Camila?'"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Wow, you're not even going to yell at Seth for asking me to come?"_ I ask surprised.

_"Nope"_ she answers popping the p. I start to worry a little. Normally Camila would throw a fit when someone mentioned involving me in something she was part of.

"_I do not throw a fit."_ She says indignantly.

"_You kind of do."_ Seth counters.

"_Whose side are you on Seth?"_ She growls. Seth chuckles but otherwise keeps quiet. I feel Leah shift into a wolf and go running towards Seth and Cam. She stops in front of them and drops a pile of white clothes at their paws.

"_I hope they fit you Cammy."_ Leah says. Camila stands up stretches. She picks up the clothes with her mouth and hides them behind a tree.

"_Aren't you going to phase back?"_ Leah asks.

"_I would but I really haven't had a chance to enjoy my new wolf body, and since Sam said that it might take me around two weeks to control my temper I would prefer to spend those weeks outside rather than inside."_ Camila explains. Leah nods in understanding and turns back the way she came. Seth gives Camila a wolfy grin and follows his sister.

"_You mind if I join you?"_ Camila asks nervously once they have both shifted into humans. I can sense her guilt about something that she's trying to keep hidden from me. Oh boy, this can't be good.

* * *

**There, I have finally stopped stalling to finish this chapter. Even though it didn't end like I wanted it to, I still love it. But then again I don't really **_**hate**_** anything, so that could be part of the deal. **

**Please review!**

**Song that inspired this chapter:**

***Stacy's mom – Fountians of Wayne**


	5. Chapter 5: Imprinting and dogs

**A/N Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of you that review, alerted, or favorited my story. You know what would be great, if schools had escalators instead of regular stairs, especially my school since it has 6 stinking floors. I mean, how are students supposed to enjoy going to school if they know that they are going to have to climb up and down those stairs all day long? Anyways, on a totally different topic: here is Chapter 4, think? Nope, my bad, it's Chapter 5.**

_**(Italics = wolf thoughts.)**_

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters, I do however own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Maybe imprinting on a dog isn't so bad.**

* * *

"_You mind if I join you?"_ I ask nervously once Leah and Seth have both shifted into humans. I know Paul can sense my guilt about something that I'm trying to hide from him, which is also known as the fact that my mom's side of the family is all going to be at my quinceañera and they are completely crazy and annoying. I can feel Paul's suspicion about why I'm acting so nice all of a sudden, but I can also feel his desire for me to be near him. His desire wins and he enthusiastically asks me to join him. He stops and shows me an image of where he is at. I follow it and am pretty soon standing a few feet away from a giant grey wolf. I stare into his beautiful dark brown eyes and feel all of the anger I had towards him melt. This must be what Sam told me about imprinting.

"_I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk the past few weeks."_ I say honestly. Paul looks a little taken back that I'm actually apologizing. To tell you the truth so am I. I _never_ apologize, for anything. I guess I must really like him if I'm apologizing to him.

"_I like you a lot too."_ He smiles reading my thoughts. _"And don't worry, I would have done the same if someone had thrown garbage onto my back." _

"_Why did you throw it? I never did anything to you."_ I ask a little hurt. Paul feels my emotions and takes a step closer to me. When he sees that I don't try to stop him he closes the distance between us and touches his nose to mine. He shows me his memory of the day of the accident. How Quil had tried to hit Paul with a meatloaf and how Paul had tried to hit him back but ended up hitting me by accident. He also shows me how much he regretted ever laughing at me and throwing that at me.

"_I'm really sorry that I hurt your feeling. I honestly wasn't trying to hurt you. I just…" _he babbles on but stops when I lick the side of his face. He looks at me shocked but then his face fills with happiness and joy.

"_It's okay. Now for my other question. When my dad took me to Sam's house I overheard him talking to Jacob about how he should stop bothering Bella because she had made her choice and stayed with the blood sucker."_

"_And what's your question?" _

"_Well if you had actually waited a few more seconds for me to finish before interrupting me you might have actually heard it." _

"_Sorry, go on and pretend I didn't even talk."_ I roll my eyes at him but continue.

"_Well I was wondering who Bella was and what choice she had made."_

"_Bella is the girlfriend of one of the Cullen leeches. The Cullens had left at the beginning of this school year and she was like a walking zombie. Around 4 months later in January she started hanging out with Jacob. They were really close, even after he shifted. Then Bella's bloodsucker decided that he wanted to kill himself so Bella went after him and she chose him over Jacob." _Paul explains. I see the memories in his head and shake my head.

"_I know this is going to make me sound like a hypocrite, but anyone who makes someone who loves them as much as Jacob loves Bella suffer is a stupid ass."_ I say. Paul laughs and buries his nose into the fur on my neck.

"_If it makes you feel any better I don't think you're a stupid ass."_ He says seriously. I laugh and push him playfully. If only Leila knew I was hanging out with Paul Lahota, the local playboy of the school. She would probably cut my head off and then demand for me to officially introduce both of them. Now was it a good or bad thing that she decided she didn't want to be my friend anymore? Probably both. I let out another sigh and Paul gives me an apologetic look.

"_I'm real sorry you lost your friend because of me." _He says.

"_It's not your fault. Leila only listens to whatever she wants to hear, and not to what was actually happening around her." _I tell him. I start running just because I like to and I can. Paul tries to run next to me, but I am way faster than him. Eventually I cut him some slack and slow down so that he can run right next to me.

"_What exactly do I have to wear to your birthday_?" he asks after a few minutes.

"_Well according to the ones that I have been to, you have to wear a suit and tie. But if you don't want to spend money on a suit for a onetime event, you can just come in your nicest clothes and it'll be okay."_ I answer.

"_Normally I wouldn't even consider buying a suit, but since it is a really special occasion I will."_

"_But you don't have to. I mean I would feel guilty if you wasted your money on something you're only going to use once."_

"_First of all, I want to spend the money on the suit. I mean how many times is my imprint going to turn 15 and reach her women hood? Once. And second of all, if it makes you feel better I can also use the suit for my graduation." _

"**CAMILA DESTINY WOLFY! IF YOU ARE OUT THERE RUNNING, LIKE YOU NORMALLY TEND TO BE, I NEED YOU IN MY CAR SO THAT WE CAN GO LOOKING FOR YOUR DRESS! IF YOU AREN'T IN THE FOREST, THEN I APOLOGIZE FOR INTERUPTING OR SCARING ANYONE THAT IS!" **my mom's voice booms through the trees. She is finally using the mega phone that I got her for Christmas. But did she seriously have to interrupt me right now? Here I am, talking to the love of my life (it might sound corny but it's the truth) and she has to yell to the whole forest that I have to leave. Like how unfair can life be. I sigh and give Paul an apologetic smile.

"_Got to go, Paul."_ I tell him. I start running towards where I left Leah's clothes.

"_Will I see you later?"_

"_It's kind of hard to miss one of the few people in the rez that has anger issues." _

"_Can I at least have your number?"_ I give it to him and start thinking happy thoughts. I close my eyes and finish facing. Then, with my eyes still close I put on my clothes and push my hair away from my face. I really need to cut it. When I'm a wolf I look like one of those hairy dogs with my fur dragging around me on the floor. I step out of the forest and see that I am back at Sam's house. I go up and know on the door.

"Come in." a woman's voice says from inside. I open the door and find Embry and Seraphine in one of the living room couches sucking each other's faces off.

"Oh, Embry, you are an amazing kisser. I don't even care that you're sucking my face off. I love it." I say, making my voice high.

"God babe, I going to leave hickeys all over your face so that people can see how much I love you." I continue making my voice go low. Seraphine breaks away blushing and hides her face on the crock of Embry's neck. Embry glares at me and rubs Seraphine's back. I laugh and go into the kitchen. Seth, Quil, Jacob, Jared, Sam, and two other women are in here laughing at my impressions of the two lovebirds in the living room. One of the women is a girl that goes to my school with me. She's sitting on Jared's lap and rolling her eyes at Jared. I recognize her as Kim. The other woman everyone in the reservation knows. Emily is leaning against the kitchen counter covering her giggles with her hand. She looks at me and gives me a warm smile. I immediately like her.

"Do you have some scissors?" I ask her.

"Yes. Why do you need them?" she answers handing me a pair of black scissors.

"When I came in Embry's fingers seemed to be having trouble removing themselves from Seraphine's butt, so I'm going to help him with them and cut them off." I answer innocently and taking the scissors from her scared hand. I go back into the living room and loudly snap the scissors shut.

"Seraphine I need your help." I say innocently. Her eyes go wide and she jumps away from Embry. He groans in protest and glares at me. I take a step towards Seraphine and she turns to run out the door.

"Wait! I really do need your help." I yell after her. She stops and slowly turns around.

"What for?" she asks keeping her distance.

"I need help cutting my hair."

"Why do you want to cut your hair? It's really pretty right now."

"Is she really going to make me explain this to her?" I ask Embry. He nods and takes the scissors from my hands. He turns me so that my back is to him and grabs a strand of my hair.

"I never had to explain to her why I need to cut my hair. Now how short do you want it?"

"Chin" I answer and he starts to cut. Embry is just about to cut the last strand of hair when Paul walks into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, CALL!" Paul yells as Embry cuts the last strand. Paul yanks me into his shaking arms and glowers at Embry. He's shaking so hard that he seems to blur around the edges. This is not good. If he phases he's going to hurt Seraphine, Embry, and me, and while Embry and I can heal, Seraphine can't.

* * *

**A whole box full of skittles is what it took for me to finish this chapter. All the happiness and inspiration that you can ask for in small circle shaped candy. Well anyways please review.**

**Song that inspires this chapter:**

***Bad boy – Casada **

* * *

**Answer to reviews:**

***MCV: Thank you for your review. Reading it made my writer's ego sky rocket :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Parents and death

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! I am so sorry, this chapter is long overdue. I meant to post this on Sunday afternoon, but I had to go to the store and finish my homework. Word to the wise; never wait until the last minute to do something because you are going to be super stressed out. Anyways, thanks to all of you that reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters, I do however own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

***Chapter 6: Some parent make you want to die, others you wish they were dead.**

* * *

Paul's P.O.V:

I listen to Camila think happy thoughts as she phases back and I'm surprise to see the thought that finally makes her phase. In the memory she is walking down the beach kicking the sand. She is wearing grey knee length shorts and a black t-shirt. Her feet are barefoot, and her toenails are painted black. She isn't paying attention to where she is going, so she is surprised when she stubs her toe on something hard. She looks up and sees that she's hidden behind two boulders. The boulders are big enough that she is hidden from view, even while she is standing up. A few feet on the opposite side of boulder I'm sitting down on the sand, staring out at the ocean. I feel the Camila from the memory feel sad when she sees the pain in my face, but she quickly dismisses the feeling and tries to convince herself that she is glad that I am hurting. Seraphine runs down the beach and slams into my back. I look at her briefly and then continue to stare at the water.

"See Jacob. He has been like this for weeks. Normally he would have been pissed because I crashed into him on purpose, but now all he does is stare into space." Seraphine complains.

"Okay Seraphine I'll take it from here, you can go now." Jacob says. Seraphine nods, gives me one last worried look and leaves us. Jacob sits next to me and rests his elbows on his knees.

"What's the deal Paul?" Jacob asks after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" I mumble not really paying attention. I know for a fact that Jacob would rather be with Bella right now than having to deal with me.

"You have been acting like someone killed your puppy for the last few weeks."

"I have a right to act like that. The girl I'm in love with hates me and is probably in love with Seth." I answer burring my face in my hands.

"You don't know that."

"Jake, Seth was her first kiss and he is also her best friend, it doesn't take a genius to see that that could possibly be love."

"You're too pessimistic. Just wait and you'll see that everything will turn out fine.

Camila turns around and runs back the direction that she had come from with a blush spreading on her face.

I finish patrolling just as my stomach growls. I run towards Emily's and phase back. I yank on my shorts and walk in the front door. I freeze when I see Camila standing in the middle of a pile of curly brown hair on the floor. Embry is cutting the last curl of Camilla's now chin length hair.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING CALL!?" I demand. Why the hell is he cutting my mate's beautiful hair!? I yank Camila into my arms and hold her protectively against my body. Embry walks towards Seraphine and pulls her as far away from me as possible in the small living room. Camila pushes me out the front door and into the forest. It is only then that I notice that I'm shaking so much that my shape is blurring. I try to control my anger but I can't. Camila, who is standing dangerously close to me, puts her arms around my waist and buries her face in my chest. I fight the urge to phase, remembering Emily's scared body, but it's too strong and I can feel myself beginning to lose control. Camila must feel this too because she presses her lips onto mine. I'm so startled that I immediately stop shaking. Her lips lift into a smile and she pulls back.

"Looks like I found a secret weapon to use against you." She smirks.

"I wouldn't mind if you used that secret weapon on me again." I tease and lean down to kiss her again. She puts her hand over my mouth and takes a step back.

"Nope, don't even think about it lover boy. If a police man/woman saw us right now he/she would take you to jail for sexual harassment, because even though you might not like it, you are 18 and I'm still 14."

"But you don't look 14." I whine knowing she has a point.

"Oh really, and exactly how old do I look?" she asks cocking and eyebrow.

"You look around 21."

"And how many people in the rez know that I'm 21?"

"Um…"

"That's right, none. So if any one of them saw you kissing me they would probably report you to the police."

"Do you really have that much faith on that happening" I ask feeling hurt. I can't believe my own imprint is threating me with the police if I kiss her.

"You're not going to start crying are you." She asks.

"No." I mumble crossing my arms and turning away from him.

"Aww, are you really that hurt." She teases. I nod and continue to look away from her, trying to hide the smile in my face.

"Well, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Do you forgive me?" she ask. I pretend to think about it and then shake my head. I hear her sigh and she comes to stand in front of me. She hugs me and places a gentle kiss on my Adam's apple.

"Am I forgiven now?" she asks. I laugh and I hug her back.

"Yes." I answer and kiss her forehead.

"I was serious about the whole police thing. And I really don't want to see you go to jail." She explains.

"CAMILA YOUR DAD JUST CALLED AND SAID THAT YOUR MOM WAS FREAKING OUT BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T FIND YOU." Kim yells from the back door.

"_Por el amor de Dios,_ and here I was hoping that she had totally forgotten about me." Camila complains. She grabs my hand and leads me out of the forest. She pulls me away from Emily's house. She walks towards the Clearwater's house and goes into the house next to theirs.

"_MADRE LLA LLEGE!_" Camila yells closing the door behind me.

"It's about time young lady. Do you have any idea how worried I was, it's almost time for your appointment to go and try on dresses and you are nowhere to be found. I so didn't want to show up late because then people are going to start thinking that I am an irresponsible person." Camila's mom complains. I instantly dislike her. She might look like Cam, but she act nothing like her. Camila's mom stops talking and stares at Camila's head.

"_Que demonios!_ What the hell did you do to your hair!? It looks horrible! You are insane, the whole reason I hadn't cut your hair was because I wanted it to be LONG for your quinceañera! You just ruined my dream!" her mom yells. My hand itches to slap her but Camila digs her nails into it. Her fists are shaking and her nose drills are flaring. Her mom looks at me and glares.

"And who might you be?" she asks.

"My BOYFRIEND." Camila answers. Her mom chokes and I stare at Camila. She just called me her boyfriend. My insides are doing a happy dance right now.

"Oh no he isn't. You are way too young to have boyfriend." Her mom yells.

"That's funny, because just last week you told my dance partner that you would love it if he were my boyfriend." Camila yells back.

"That's totally different!"

"How the hell is it different!?'

"This guy is way older than you!"

"He's a damn senior!"

"See, even worse. Since when do you date old men?"

"A senior in high school, not in real life."

"I don't care where he's a senior at, he is still too old for you. Your father will be so disappointed at you."

"Oh yeah, well in that case Paul and I will wait for him in the living room until he shows up so he can personally tell me how disappointed he is at me." Camila pulls me into the living room and sits down on the couch. I sit next to her and she turns on the TV. We watch reruns of spider man for about an hour before her dad finally enters the house.

"Papi come here, I have something to tell you." Camila announces. Her dad comes around the corner and eyes us both with a knowing look in his eye.

"Oh boy," he murmurs before he sits down.

* * *

**Tada, sorry if it's too short for some of you., but at least I actually uploaded the chapter, so I'm happy:)**

**Song that inspired this chapter:**

***Bubbly – Colbie Caillat **


	7. Chapter 7: The birds and the bees

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a long while but between school, homework, and thinking of ideas for my two stories I've been busy and haven't had time to write. So now I've made myself sit down on the couch between two pillows and I'm not getting up until I finish this chapter.**

_**Italics: (wolf thoughts)**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters, I do however own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

***Chapter 7: That awkward moment when you have to explain the birds and the bees…to your parents.**

* * *

Camila's POV:

I am furious. How dare she tell me who I can and can't date? Who does she think she is? I mumble and try to control my shaking hands while I wait for my dad to arrive. Sam had told me that I had to be extra careful with my anger since I was brand new to this whole wolf thing. I had told him not to worry, that I was the calmest, most tranquil person in the world. Of course he didn't believe a word I said, and I don't blame him. In this tiny rez where everyone knows everyone I am known as the second most easily angered person, the first being Paul. Oh well, I shouldn't have counted my chickens before they hatched. Any minute now my mom is going to do something that will make me snap and that's not going to be a pretty situation. Paul strokes circles on the back of my hand with his thumb, trying to calm me down. Finally after what seems like ages, the front door is opened and my dad walks in.

"Papi come here, I have something to tell you." I announce. Dad comes around the corner and looks at us both with a knowing look in his face.

"Oh boy." He mumbles and comes to sit in front of us. "I want to apologize in advance for anyone or anything that my daughter hurt, broke, or damaged. But in my defense it's your fault for letting her near you in the first place. I mean, I know that you live in the reservation, so I'm pretty sure that you have heard of all of the trouble her temper has gotten her into." My dad babbles.

"Actually sir," Paul interrupts.

"Please, call me Jonathan."

"Jonathan," Paul continues. "That's not why I'm here today."

"You aren't?" Paul shakes his head. "Then why are you here?" I open my mouth to answer just as my mom goes to stand behind my dad with her arms crossed over her chest. I snap my mouth shut and glare at her.

"Is there some way we would continue this conversation somewhere more private?" I ask. Why am I asking for permission? I should just take both Paul and my dad by the ears and drag them somewhere else. My dad nods and helps me up. Paul stands and follows us out the door, closing it behind him. We hear a howl and Paul looks out at the trees. He looks back down at me with an apology written in his face.

"Just go Paul, I can handle this." I tell him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I got this. I'm strong." To prove my point I flex my bicep. I have a little bit of muscle so my arm isn't skinny or flappy. Paul rolls his eyes and pokes his lips out. I give him a warm smile, kiss my palm and slap him hard on the cheek.

"There you have my cooties. Now go and see what all that howling is about." I tell him. He pouts and runs into the forest with his hand resting on the bright red mark I left on his cheek. Ah, the joys of being in love.

"So where are you taking me?" my dad asks me once Paul is out of sight. I had completely forgotten he was there. I look around and spot Seth's house. I grab my dad's hand and tow him towards Seth's. I walk through the front door and find Seth sprawled out on the living room couch.

"Hey lover, what you doing?" I ask. I have called Seth lover ever since our first kiss.

"House sitting while my mom and Leah are out. You?" he responds.

"About to explain something really complicated and delicate to my dad. Do you mind if I borrow your house for a while?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"Will my house be damaged in anyway?"

"No, but I can't make any promises."

"Fine, just try to keep the Camilaness to a minimum." I snort, like I could ever do that. He sits up and I sit next to him. My dad sits on the arm chair next to us and looks at me expectantly.

"Right. How do you explain something like this? Dad, there comes a time in every girls life when they grow up and go through changes. All girls go through these said changes. Then there are some other girls, Leah and me for example, that go through additional changes. After those specific girls go through those changes, the girl may find the person that they are destined to be with. They may have known that person their whole lives, or they may have met when that person dumped their whole plate of meatloaf down the girl's back. The point is that even though you might hate that person at first, you start to grow closer to them. One thing then leads to the other, and BAM! you're…"

"PREGNANT!" Dad yells his face turning red.

"Yes." I nod and Seth chokes. It takes me a minute for what my dad said to sink in. By the time it finally does my dad is pacing on the floor, growing angrier by the second.

"I can't believe that I let him call me Jonathan! And he had the nerve to actually call me that to my face knowing what he did to my daughter! Oh no, I'm not letting him get away with this! I'm going to…I'm going to," he looks around the room and picks up the arm chair that he had been sitting on. "I'm going to make sure that he can't have kids ever again!" I get up and try to take the chair away from him. He holds on for dear life as I shake the chair away from him.

"Dad get a hold of yourself! I'm not pregnant!"

"But you just said that you were!"

"No I didn't. You said that. I was going to say, you're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes dad. I haven't even kissed Paul." I lie for his sake.

"Why couldn't you just say that he is your imprint?"

"How was I supposed to know that you knew about imprinting?"

"I knew what to do when you phased this morning didn't I?"

"Well I just assumed you didn't know." He gives me a really-Camila-really look and opens his mouth to say something else when there is another howl, this one louder and more frantic.

"Why is there so much howling Seth?" I ask turning around to face him.

"Something important must be going on." I turn to face my dad.

"Go duty calls." He tells me. I smile at him and Seth and I run out the back door. I hide behind the trees, close my eyes, take my clothes off and phase. Once in wolf form I'm bombarded by a bunch of thoughts, most of them panicky. I run towards the source of it and find Paul, Quil, and Jacob surrounding an ash brown wolf with familiar brown eyes.

_"No this isn't happening! I'm a normal boy, with normal parents, and a normal life! Ugh, what's my crush going to do when she finds out I'm going crazy."_ The new wolf cries out. Paul, Quil, and Jacob look at him with pity in their eyes. I stand at the sidelines and watch. Seth reaches us and comes to stand next to me. Then it hits me why this wolf's eyes look familiar. They belong to Brady, my third partner in crime. Together Seth, Brady, Collin and I make up a little group we like to call, Mess with us and we'll kick your ass. The other pack members arrive at the clearing and surround Brady with pitying looks on their faces. Brady looks around the group and starts to grow uncomfortable with all of the attention he is getting. I feel his discomfort and start thinking of a plan to get rid of it. That's when it hits me. I phased for the first time this morning, and Brady is getting way more attention than I got. I could use this to help him out. I place a furious expression on my furry face and stomp to the middle of the group. I stop in front of him and bare my teeth.

_"You son of a mother!"_ I growl at the shocked Brady.

_"Cam? Is that you?"_ he stammers.

_"Nah, it's the tooth fairy. Of course it's me you idiot! What do you think you're doing stealing the spotlight from me!?"_

_"Camila."_ Paul interrupts.

_"Don't you dare Camila me! I'm going to give Lover #3 a piece of my mind!"_

_"What do you mean Lover #3?"_ Paul growls. Holy cheese, I can't believe I just told Paul that, the guy that freaked out when Embry was cutting my hair. And to make things worse Paul doesn't know that I call all the boys I kiss lover, and then the number boy that they are. So far with Paul I have kissed a total of 4 guys. Paul glares at Brady and walks towards him.

_"I am so going to enjoy killing you."_ Paul growls before he launches himself at Brady.

* * *

**There I finally finished :). It took a total of 3 hours but I'm finally done. Now I can finally get up and get something to eat, I'm starving. Please review!**

**Song that inspired this chapter:**

***Hall of fame – The Script**


	8. Chapter 8: Who doesn't love sexy elves?

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of you that favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story. Sorry it's taking me this long to update. But I'm in the car right now, writing. I must really like you guys because it's 8:15 in the morning, my fingers are freezing cold and my pen keeps on running out of ink at the most annoying times. I'm tempted to throw it out the window but I really don't want my mom thinking that I'm weirder than I already am. So I'll suck it up and act like the mature 14 year old girl that I am… well that I am 45% of the time. As soon as I finish writing this chapter, I'll type it up and post it as soon as I can. Now, drumroll please, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Italicize: (**_**wolf thoughts)**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

***Chapter 8: Who doesn't love a sexy elf?**

* * *

Paul's POV:

"_I'm so going to enjoy killing you." _I growl before I launch myself at Brady. I land on him and we both roll around the ground before I'm finally able to bite him on the shoulder.

"_Paul!" _Sam shouts at me. Brady yelps and jumps back. I watch as blood falls slowly down his front leg. I aim for his other leg and pounce. Seconds before my teeth meet his leg, Camila jumps in between us. Unable to stop myself, my teeth sink into her left leg and I hear a sickening snap.

"_Paul!"_ Sam yells again.

"_It's okay Sam. Get Brady out of here, I'll deal with Paul." _Camila says in an even tone. I can feel pain radiating off her mind, but she is doing an excellent job of ignoring it. She looks down at her broken leg and pushed the bone back into place with her mussel, wincing slightly and a fresh wave of pain rolling off her, before heals.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I caused this mess and I plan on fixing it."_ Sam nods at her and orders the rest of the pack to follow him. Once we're both alone she turns back to face me and looks at me apologetically.

"_Are you calm enough to phase?" _She asks me. I'm far from calm. I'm full of guilt and concern. All my anger was replaced by hurt the moment Camila jumped in front of Brady to protect him. It hurt to see that she would so readily risk her safety to protect him. I nod anyways.

"_Good, I need to go get my clothes, but I'll meet you here as soon as I'm dressed, okay?" _I nod and she gives me one last look before she slips away. I watch through her eyes as she silently lips through the forest and stops in front of a tree, at its roots is the pile of clothes that Leah let her borrow. She closes her eyes and thinks happy thoughts. Once she changes back into her human form I tune into the rest of the pack's thoughts. Sam and Jacob are telling Brady the basics of being a werewolf, while Jared and Embry explain imprinting and why I attacked him. When Brady hears that Camila is my imprint he starts laughing and shows us one of his memories.

* * *

C&P

* * *

Camila is lying on the couch, her head resting on Seth's lap while her feet rest on Brady's. Collin is sitting in the middle, holding a large bowl of popcorn against Camila's stomach. Seth is running his fingers through Camila's long curly hair, Brady is playing with the anklet on Camila's right foot and both Camila and Collin are watching some cheesy romance movie and stuffing popcorn into their mouths every once in a while. Collin and Camila both groan and throw popcorn at the screen as the main female character starts confessing her undying love to her boyfriend and going on and on about how she is never going to let him go.

"Why are we watching this again?" Camila asks.

"We're preparing you for your future." Collin answers.

"What future?"

"The one where you get a boyfriend and your teenage girl hormones start acting up."

"I already have a boyfriend and my hormones are perfectly fine."

"Seth doesn't count."

"Hey!" Seth protests but Camila ignores him.

"Just promise me one thing, all of you." Camila orders and they listen. "If I ever start acting like a hormonal crazed teenage girl you will all slap me until I come to my senses, I don't care who is around."

They all nod.

"What if it's Legolas, the love of your life?" Brady asks pulling on the letters attached to Camila's anklet. There is a golden S, a silver B, a black C, and a blue C.

"Especially if it's Legolas. I wouldn't want a sexy blonde elf thinking that I'm crazy." They all laugh and go back to what they were doing.

* * *

C&P

* * *

"_Ah, the good old days."_ Seth sighs.

"_Dude what are you talking about? That happened last year." _Brady snorts. It's around that time that Camila walks back to the small clearing. She is moving the arm that I bit in circles, making sure that it is fully healed. When she spots me she gives me a small smile.

"When I said 'I'll meet you here' I meant that you had to phase and come back here." I shrug apologetically and look at the ground. She sighs and walks towards me.

"Can you lay down?" she asks and I get on my stomach. She grabs a fistful of fur and pulls herself up to my back. I get up and look back at her.

"Let's find some place where we can talk in private." She suggests, burring her fingers in the fur on my neck. I nod and start running, not really paying attention to where I'm going. We run for minutes until Camila lets out a gasp and looks around us. I lift my head and pay attention to my surroundings. Camila slides of my back and looks around in awe. We are standing in a huge meadow. The ground is covered in dark green grass and tons of red and yellow hibiscus flowers. Surrounding the meadow are tall rocks that act as a barrier to keep unwanted people from seeing the meadow. In the middle of the meadow is a large weeping willow with light pink leaves instead of green. Snaking up the willow's trunk are moonflower vines. A few feet away from the tree is a small pond that is reflecting the darkening sky. I look at Camila's awestruck expression and phase. I quickly pull my shorts on before she has time to turn around and yell at me for being naked in front of her.

"So Legolas huh?" I ask her as she looks at the surface of the pond. She turns and smirks at me.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but I love elves. I guess you could blame Jacob for that since he used to force me to watch Lord of the Rings movies with him because he wanted to stare at the elf girls." She answers chuckling at the memory. She turns back to the pond and squints.

"I wonder what that is?" she murmurs moving towards the tree and kneeling at its base. I go and kneel next to her. Resting against the tree is a framed photo of a pale 4 year old girl. She has a dark green bow tied around her curly red hair. Her bright green eyes seem to smile at you. Across the bridge of her nose are golden freckles. Under the frame is an engraved stone:

_The Fleur Meadow, a gift for sweet little Fleur Blossom, may she rest in peace._

"Poor girl."

"Yeah, it must be hard for her parents."

"Speaking of which, how did your dad react when you told him about imprinting on me?"

"He didn't even let me get to the word imprinting when he interrupted me shouting that I was pregnant." She huffs. I laugh imagining her dad and ruffle her chin length locks.

"Paul I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"Yes I did. I made you angry. But you have to understand that I didn't do it on purpose. I have a habit of calling boys that I have kissed lover and then the number boy that they are. And when I saw Brady getting all the attention I had to help him because he usually gets a panic attack when he's the center of attention. And I was so focused on diverting the attention from him that the nickname accidently slipped." She explains.

"Camila how many boys have you kissed?" I ask dreading the answer but I had to know.

"Counting you, 4."

"Seriously!?" I ask surprised. Not that I'm not glad, but she is a beautiful girl and she could have easily kissed more boys than that.

"Yeah seriously. Not all of us want to be known as the man whore of the reservation." She answers smirking. I blush. Me, Paul-bolder-than-a-rock-Lahota blushing. Next thing you know Embry will be wearing a pink puffy dress with pink ribbons in his hair and Seraphine will start talking to the dead. Oh wait, she already does that. We spend the rest of the afternoon talking in the meadow until Camila yawns, then we head back.

* * *

**Okay so some of you may be wondering: What the heck does 4 year old Fleur Blossom have to do with Paul and Camila? The answer: nothing at all, yet. I just needed to introduce the meadow so that it will be ready for my next story, which I am not starting until I finish both of my stories. But I will give you guys a hint on what it is about. **_**If werewolves, vampires, and ghost exist, then why can't other supernatural things exist to, like let's say, oh I don't know, elves? **_

**Anyhow, please R~E~V~I~E~W**

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter****:**

***Riot – Three Days Grace**


	9. Chapter 9: Chocolate Popcorn

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of those people that reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this story. Sorry that I haven't updated this story since last year, ha ha see what I did there. But in my defense I have been dealing with this thing called life. Yeah, it can be fun but annoying at times. But I finally have gotten some free time to write this since my teacher is not here and we have a sub.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this chapter.**

***Chapter 9: Chocolate Popcorn**

* * *

Camila's POV:

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mami! Mami! Mami! Madre! Madre! Madre!" I have been trying to get my mom's attention for the past half hour and so far I haven't been successful. She is sitting in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by thousands of dress catalogs. I look down at my little brother, Leo, who I am holding in my arms. He stares back at me with a 'what do you expect me to do about it, I am just a baby,' expression. I look back up at my mom and try one last time.

"Mom! The house caught on fire!" nothing.

"Mom! Someone just kidnapped Leo!" nada.

"Mom! Paul got me pregnant!" not even a twitch.

"Mom, I just cancelled my quinceañera." I whisper. The catalog that she is holding slips from her fingers. She turns around and glares at me.

"Oh no you don't! Who do you think you are?! You already ruined your hair, you are not going to ruin this party for me. Do you hear me young lady?" I roll my eyes. I swear this woman has selective hearing, hearing only what she wants to hear.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going over to Seth's and I'm taking Leo with me."

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't get hurt, I don't want you to look ugly for your party. It's already going to take a miracle to make you look pretty with that haircut." I let out a frustrated sigh. I get the stroller out of the hallway closet and strap Leo in.

"Ready to go, Leo?" I ask him. He giggles and I take that as a yes. I push him out of the house and make a bug show of taking my time as I walk next door. Once I am in front of the Clearwater's house I knock on the door and wait. After a few minutes Seth comes out rubbing his eyes.

"Seth Veronica Clearwater! Do you know how long I have waited out here in the cold, cold snow?!" I mock scold. He closes his eyes, rubs them, opens them again, and looks around with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" It's not snowing. Raining maybe, nut definitely not snowing." I roll my eyes at him.

"So are you going to let us in, Mr. I-know-my-weather?" I ask, pushing him with the stroller.

"Come on in Ms. Sarcastic." He says, making a big show of opening the door for me and bowing. He closes the door behind me and follows me into the living room.

"Wait, Veronica? Why did you call me Veronica?" he asks.

"Because number 1) you don't have a middle name, and number 2) middle names make everything sound so much cooler." I answer as I sit on the couch and place Leo on my lap. Seth sits down next to me and rests his arm on the sofa behind me.

"So what do you want to do?" he yawns.

"Well, Leo and I both want to watch a certain sexy, blonde, elf in action. What do you want to do?"

"Watch you and Leo drool and gush over said elf, record it, put it on the internet, get a million views and call it at day." He stands up and walks over to the shelf full of movies next to the TV. He puts my favorite movie into the DVD player and starts it up. He sits back down and I smack him.

"Oww, what was that for?" He rubs his arm.

"You forgot to get the single most important thing."

"Which is?"

"Gasp! You got to be kidding me, you seriously don't remember? I'm hurt. Wounded. How did it come down to this? My bestest friend in the whole world not remembering the most important thing for watching a movie." He looks at me like I have gone crazy. And I feel a bit guilty for waking him up from the nap that he obviously needs. The front door closes and Leah pops her head into the living room.

"Yeah Veronica, what kind of best friend are you, forgetting to get Cam's chocolate covered popcorn?" Leah mocks.

"You heard that?" Seth sighs.

"Kind of hard not to when you have werewolf hearing." Leah takes Leo from my arms and tickles him. "Mind if I take him off your hands for the rest of the evening?"

"Knock yourself out. Just whatever you do, DO NOT IMPRINT ON HIM!"

"What, you don't want me as your sister in law, is that it?"

"No but that would be seriously creepy and I want to be able to scare Leo's future girlfriends with my wrestling moves. And I won't be able to happen if you fall in wolfy love with my baby bro."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." She takes a giggling Leo upstairs and into her room. I turn towards Seth and glare at him. He sticks out his tongue and gets up. I hear him rummage around the kitchen as I fast forward through the commercials.

Minutes later we are both sitting on the couch with an empty popcorn container in front of us and making jokes.

"So then Collin -" I interrupt him by smacking my hand over his mouth. I jump out of the couch and crouch in front of the TV. The part were Legolas comes riding into the elves' palace on a white horse comes up and I pause the TV. I let out a long sigh and hug the TV.

"Seth, Sam told me to tell you to get ready to patrol!" Someone yells as they walk into the house. The voice is familiar but all I can think about is the sexy elf that I'm hugging.

"What is she doing?" another voice asks.

"She is having a moment with the TV." Seth answers.

"Shut up Veronica, in a way it is Black's fault that I'm doing this." I open my eyes and see that Paul and Jacob are standing behind the couch.

"Veronica?" Paul asks at the same time that Jacob exclaims, "How is this my fault?!"

I step away from the TV so that he can see the frozen picture of Legolas on the screen.

"Oh, I guess it is my fault." He says smiling.

"So that is my competition?" Paul says glaring at the screen.

"What are you talking about? There is no competition." I inform him.

"Thanks babe." He smiles.

"I was talking about Legolas." His smile drops and Leah bursts into the room laughing with a giggling Leo in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it is a short chapter, but I was running out of inspiration. Please review **

* * *

**Song for chapter:**

***What comes around – Justin Timberlake**


	10. Chapter 10: Anger and your Girlfriend

**A/N:**** Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of you that alerted, reviewed, and favorited this story. Sorry for the wait. I am trying to be a more organized person, but it is not working. So I decided to give up on that and just updated whenever I come up with a chapter. Hopefully I can finish this chapter before 2 o'clock, because that's when I have to get ready to leave the house. Now, on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story. **

* * *

***Chapter 10: Never, ever take out your anger on your girlfriend's Lord of the Rings collection.**

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I slump further into my chair and glare at the plate in front of me. The rest of the pack and their imprints are sitting around the circular table, the wolves giving me amused looks.

"Okay spill. What has your panties in a twist?" Seraphine asks with a fake British accent. I ignore him and continue to glare at the plate while I loosen my tie.

"He's mad because Camila won't talk to him." Quil tells her as he smiles down at Claire, who is pretending to be a princess, and is sitting on his lap with her hands folded neatly on the skirt of her dress.

"What did he do?"

"He burned Camila's Lord of the Rings collection and all of her Orlando Bloom posters." Seraphine stares at me for a minute before she bursts into a fit of laughter. I growl at her and Embry puts an arm protectively around her.

"Hey! Don't growl at Sera just because you're jealous of a fictional character." Embry scolds.

"Naw uh, you cannot judge me. Do I have to remind you that you lost that privilege when you got jealous of a gay dude in a fake wedding?" I smirk. Embry glares at me and starts talking to Seraphine. The lights dim down and Camila's mom walks to the middle of the dance floor with a microphone in her hand.

"Welcome everyone!" she greets. "I would love to thank everyone for coming, friends, family." She glances our way and mutters under her breath, "unwanted guests." Um, no. That is where she is wrong. Camila invited all of us to her party, so clearly she wanted us here. "Now without any further ado, let us get ready to greet the quinceańera and her court!" she takes a seat on her table as waltz music starts playing. The double doors open and 7 girls in matching light green dressed accompanied by 7 guys in black tuxedos with light green shirts and black come out marching to the beat of the music. The doors close and the 7 couples make a U facing the doors. The doors open up again and out comes Camila, or a girly version of Camila. She is wearing a hot pink puffy dress and what looks like a wig curled up into a fancy bun. Her arm is attached to a blonde dude in a white tux with a pink shirt and a white tie. I let out a growl and start to shake.

"Paul, calm down?" Sam hisses. Camila looks over at our table and glares at me. I stop shaking but continue to glare at blonde. Camila and the dude stop in the middle of the U and a new waltz song comes on. They 7 boys twirl their partner and make a circle around Camila and blonde. They get closer to Cam until she is hidden from view. Her partner comes out of the circle and the girls start twirling in place.

"What are they doing!? This isn't part of the routine." Camila's mom growls. The music starts getting slower and slower until it stops all together and the girl freeze.

"What are you doing!? Turn the music back on!" Camila's mom screeches. Blonde nods at the DJ and the DJ nods back. He starts fiddling with the controls and then the room is filled with Carrie Underwood singing Cowboy Casanova. Cam's mom screams and the girls start to twirl away from where Camila is hiding. Only girly Camila isn't there anymore, in her place is regular old Camila. Her hair is back to its regular short curly self. She is wearing a neon blue cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and black tights. On her feet are blue high tops and on her right shoulder is a white bandage. She takes off the bandage and lets it drop to the pile on her feet, which consists of her pink dress, a wig, and now the bandage. I look at her right shoulder and she that she has gotten the pack tattoo. The girls, boys, and Camila start dancing to the music while her mom gets up and makes her way to the DJ. She is halfway there when she is stopped by Camila's dad.

"Let go of me! I have to stop this disaster before it gets any worse!" she yells.

"Stop yelling and let the girl enjoy the party. It is her birthday after all and she can celebrate it anyway she wants." He tells her.

"You KNEW about this!? You knew and you didn't tell me or do anything to stop it!?" he shrugs and Cam's mom slaps him. She turns around and storms out of the room.

"Now I know where Cam gets her temper from." Embry announces. And as much as I hate to compare that she devil to Camila, he's right. The song ends and everyone starts clapping. Camila bows and comes over to our table.

"So are you guys having fun?" she asks us as she sits down next to Seth. I glare at the plate and clench my fist under the table.

"Yes, although it would have been better if Paul would stop trying to scare the plates away." Seraphine announces. Camila laughs and I look up at her. She is beautiful.

"Hey I just noticed, you and Paul are matching." Emily says. Camila looks at me and I hold her gaze.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. She looks taken aback and I'm not surprised. I never apologize. "I was being and insecure jerk and I shouldn't have burned your things." She stands up, grabs my hand, and drags me to the dance floor.

"I'll forgive you, but under one condition." I nod and she continues. "Dance with me." and I do. Skinny love by birdy comes on and we sway to the music. A perfect night for the perfect girl.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry if it's too short, but it's 11:19 at night and that's all I could think of writing for this chapter.**

**Please review.**


End file.
